Ibihc Spell, Chibi Hunters
by HXH-YGO-OtAkU
Summary: What would happen if the Hunters were Chibis? I send Killua a spell book, and he accidentally puts a 'Ibihc' Chibi Spell on 9 ppl including him! ---Discontinued---
1. First Victim of the Ibihc Spell

H-Y-O: Okay, I hope people like this story and review it~! No funny little beginning again, because my brain isn't quite working. And I'm sure you won't want to listen to me talking. So let's just get this started. Oh yea, I dun own HXH and never will. ^-^

Thoughts

" " Speech

( ) Me talking

!^^ Spells- Remember to Read the Whole Page Before Casting It ^^!

'Beep, beep, beep' A white haired boy mumbled as he heard the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the boy asked.

"Master Killua, you have received a package." The voice replied.

"Bring it in," Killua ordered.

The butler opened the door to Killua's room, and handed him a package wrapped up in blue; then he left. Killua opened the box, and took out all the purple tissue paper, and then he exclaimed, "WOW! This is so cool! I got to call Gon!"

Killua picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Moshi moshi?" a voice said.

"GON! You got to come over right now! And invite anybody you want!" Killua shouted.

"^-^;; Okay, Killua, but please don't shout." Gon was a bit freaked out.

After Killua finished fixing himself up, and ate a quick breakfast, the doorbell rang. He opened the door and smiled, "Gon, Kurapika, Leorio! You're here!"

"So what's the big deal that we just HAD to come over?" Leorio asked.

Killua took out the package, "I just got-" The doorbell rang again. Killua opened it and saw Hisoka, Kuroro, Machi and Shizuku standing there! "Come in…-_-" Killua sighed. I can't believe Gon invited some members of the Genei Ryodan!

Kurapika's eyes started to glow red, No, I must remain calm and try to not kill anyone.

"Hello chain-user…..." Kuroro grinned.

"Urusai! Don't get me angry!" Kurapika warned.

"Oooh, I'm SO scared." Kuroro mocked and sat down.

When everyone settled down and sat in a circle. Just as Killua was about to speak, the doorbell rang once again! This time Neon was there. Killua welcomed her, and then he sat down in frustration. "NOW, if there are no more interruptions. I want to show you guys this." He opened the already broken box the reveal a book.

"This is a spell book that I got from H.Y.O." Killua explained.

"Who's H.Y.O.?" Everyone asked in unison.

Killua was confused, "I don't know either. But anyways, she sent me this spell book, and there are so many cool spells in here! Like this one-"

'Killua, use spells carefully…… Or there might be a surprising effect! Ku ku ku ku…" Hisoka laughed. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. (Oh wait, he IS crazy, never mind!)

"Okay fine, whatever." Killua rolled his eyes, "Here's one that sounds cool. Ibihc spell"

"A WHAT spell?" Machi asked in confusion.

"An Ibihc spell!" Shizuku repeated.

"I know," Machi said, "But what is that?"

Shizuku blinked, "What is what?"

"Forget it!" Machi gave up and everyone sweat dropped. (Wow that was confusing! I almost confused myself!)

"Okay, I'm gonna read this spell. Sunshine glows, moonlight flows. The past is the past, and you CAN go back. There is a way, and this is that." (-_-;; Nice spell eh?)

"Ibihc…" Kurapika mumbled. "If backwards… then… C-H-I-B-I!"

"Nrut enoyreve otni sibihc!" Killua read the rest of the spell.

Gon and Kurapika both shouted, "No Killua! Don't!" But it was too late, Killua finished the spell, and a bright flash appeared in the room for a few seconds.

"What was that?" Killua asked. "That flash was so-"

"That's a chibi spell!" Gon interrupted, "You just put a spell on all of us!"

"The last verse you read was spelt backwards! It said: Turn everyone into chibis!" Kurapika told Killua.

Everyone went silent, and Kuroro was the first to talk, "Is there anything else on the page?"

Killua eyes squinted and looked down, then he nodded, "It says: This is a spell to turn everyone into chibis. It won't happen at the same time, but everyone will have at least one turn of being a chibi. There might be a chance where some are chibis longer than others………"

"BAKA!" Machi insulted, "Why didn't you read that BEFORE you said the spell?"

"I didn't notice… the words are so small!" Killua argued back.

"WAHHH!" Neon started to cry. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A CHIBI!"

"But you'll be cute!" Gon smiled.

Neon stopped crying, "Arigatou!" ^-^

"But still, one of us is going to be a chibi." Shizuku quietly stated.

"Yea, but who?" Killua asked.

Hisoka spoke up, "Who hasn't been talking? Hm…" He pointed to the pile of clothes next to Kurapika. A small head popped out, and black sunglasses dangled from its face.

"LEORIO!" Everyone exclaimed, except Hisoka.

Then the chibi Leorio crawled out, naked! Machi, Shizuku and Neon covered their eyes, while Killua covered Gon's eyes.

"This is……" Kurapika started to say, "Rather disturbing…… Seeing Leorio erm-"

"Naked." Killua finished off. "Oh crap, now we have a perverted chibi in my house!"

"How old do you think he is?" Neon asked, still covering her eyes.

"I guess 2 and half years old." Kurapika answered.

"Who's going to take care of him?" Kuroro brought up the topic, which everyone wanted to avoid.

The girls uncovered their eyes, and Killua took his hand away from Gon's eyes, since Leorio has crawled back into the pile of clothes.

Every boy turned their heads to the 3 girls. "NANI?! I don't know how to take care of babies!" Neon told them.

"We don't either……" Machi and Shizuku said.

"But first, we need to put clothes on him. Who's going to do that?" Gon brought up another topic that all of them didn't want to mention.

Everyone turned their heads to Killua, "You must have some baby clothes leftover."

After a few minutes, Killua returned with a small blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts…… and a diaper.

"Who's going to put the diaper on him and dress him?" Killua asked, holding up the clothes.

Everyone turned their heads to Neon. "NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!" Neon screamed.

But it was no use; everyone had forced Neon to put a diaper on Leorio. Of course, Neon herself was blindfolded, but she still did a very good job of putting it on him. Kurapika (reluctantly) had to hold him down, while Gon and Killua dressed Leorio. After a while, Leorio in the middle of the room, dressed, and looking at everyone with curiosity.

"Well we're getting out of here. Don't want to look at that guy anymore." Kuroro stood up and was about to walk out.

"Wait!" Gon shouted, "You can't go! Don't you remember? Everyone will have a chance of being a chibi. So what if you're walking and all of a sudden, you turn into a chibi?"

Kuroro retreated from the door and sat back down, "You're right. That means we're stuck here!"

"First thing on the agenda, is to decide what we're going to do about this- chibi Leorio." Kurapika stated.

"Leo-we-wo?" the chibi repeated.

"Yes, Le-or-io. That's your name." Neon grinned.

Leorio crawled to Neon and she picked him up. Leorio started to put his hand against her breast. "AHHHH!! GET THIS PERVERT OFF ME!!" Neon wailed loudly. (Poor, Neon. She's so tortured! ^_____^;;)

Leorio blinked and grinned mischievously, "I wike you!"

Surprisingly, no one did anything. So Killua pulled the chibi off of Neon and held him uncomfortably. "Uh, I'm going to put him down now… So girls, watch out!"

The little 'angel' crawled to Kurapika, just as Killua put him down. "What is it now?" Kurapika asked.

"Do you wuv me?" Leorio smiled and asked.

"# No I don't love you!" Kurapika stated coldly.

"Do you have a boyfwiend? 'Cause you are wely (really) pwetty!" the chibi said.

Kuroro burst out laughing, along with everyone else (even Hisoka! *gasp*) "HA! See? Everyone thinks you're a girl! Even this perverted chibi does!"

Leorio turned to face Kuroro, "Are you the pwetty girl's boyfwiend?"

"O_O;; NO! I would never fall in love with the chain-user! And besides, he's a guy!" Kuroro shouted with anger.

Leorio looked around; his eyes asking everyone if 'pretty girl' was a guy and everyone nodded. Machi said, "I can't believe he still acts like this, even when he's a baby!"

Killua and Gon wondered out loud, "Is turning Leorio into a chibi worse than having the real Leorio with us? Or the other way around?"

"There's no answer to that yet. So far, both Leorio's have been bad." Kuroro replied

Hisoka held up a card and smiled evilly, "I would like to kill this chibi if I have permission."

Since when did Hisoka ask for permission to kill someone? Kurapika thought and said, "Shouldn't kill him yet…… let's just see what happens."

Hisoka nodded, "Wakata." Then he started to play with his cards.

Shizuku stood up and suddenly everyone looked her. "I wanted to go to the washroom a few minutes ago, but I forgot!" She left to find a washroom, just as everyone did an anime fall. Machi followed her, just in case she got lost.

Everyone kept talking about the chibi Leorio, and he just sat there listening to them talk. As Machi and Shizuku returned, Leorio suddenly started to cry out loud.

"What is it Leorio?" Gon asked.

Leorio crawled to Gon, and Gon carefully picked him up. "I WANT A GIRLFWIEND!"

Everyone looked at each other; thinking the same thing. This is going to be trouble!

"But…" Killua started to say, "You're too young to have a girlfriend! None of us even have a boyfriend/girlfriend!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT ONE! OR I'M GONNA CWY (cry)!" the chibi shouted very loudly, causing Gon to let go of him.

Whispers came from around the room like, "What we going to do?", "I don't want to be his girlfriend!", and "I knew trouble would occur!"

Leorio stood in the middle of the room, waiting for someone to fulfill his request. All 8 people looked at the chibi and didn't speak.

TO BE CONTINUED…

H-Y-O: HAH! Another weird chappie, by me!

Kurapika: Are you crazy?! Making Leorio be a chibi?

Killua: What were you thinking?!

H-Y-O: ^-^;; Well I don't know. I thought Leorio turning into a chibi would be a good start for this story.

Gon: I guess it's fine then… Although it IS freaky thinking about a perverted chibi!

Kurapika: So who's going to be Leorio's girlfriend?

H-Y-O: Uh. I haven't decided yet!

Killua: I know! Dress Kurapika up as an even more girl-ish person! Put him as Leorio's girlfriend!!

H-Y-O: Maybe I will……… But I'm also planning to put yaoi in it, so maybe Kurapika won't have to dress up as a girl after all!

Kurapika: HOW DARE YOU PUT ME WITH LEORIO?!!!?!

Gon: ^^;; I don't think she will, because her fave couple is you and Killua!

Kurapika and Killua: ME AND HIM?! NOOO!

H-Y-O: ^_______^ It's not bad! In fact, it'll be cute putting you guys together!

*Girls suddenly rush in and step on me* H-Y-O: OW… #

Kurapika: Was that for saying Killua and I make a cute couple?

Gon: I don't think so. Probably because she put Leorio, the girl- torturing- perverted person (Sorry, Leorio fans! But I just have something against him! ^-^) to be the first chibi!

H-Y-O: Don't worry, all you girls who want to kill me…… Leorio being a chibi won't last long! It'll be the shortest! I guess making Kurapika or Killua as chibis will be later, since they are my 2 fave bishounen! *Whispering* Or maybe I'll just do what Killua told me to and make Kurapika act like a girl!

Kurapika: I HEARD THAT! I'm going to strangle you!!

H-Y-O: *Starts to run* GON! FINISH FOR ME!

Gon: OK! So please R&R, and NO flaming please!! Oh and if you have any ideas, feel free to put it in your review!

Killua: Now H-Y-O's gonna go stare at Kurapika or continue typing her YGO fic or-

H-Y-O: SHUT UP, KILLUA!! Ja ne PPL! *Still running*

Kurapika: OH you're going to die, H-Y-O! *Chasing after poor me*


	2. Kurapika's First Torture from a Chibi!

H-Y-O: *Still running* OKAY, so Kurapika is STILL after me!

Kurapika: COME BACK HERE!

H-Y-O: Now, this chappie is dedicated to masami, since she wanted to read the second chappie so badly! ^-^ Oi, I'm finally updating after all this time, after 2 months?

Gon: Please enjoy this chappie! =P

Killua: …… -_- Stuck doing disclaimer. Okay, H-Y-O doesn't own HXH or any characters.

!^^ Kurapika's First Torture from a Chibi ^^!

*Changed* = = are thoughts

Everyone pointed to Neon. "Please, no more suffering! I can't stand it!" Neon cried.

"It doesn't matter. I'll volunteer." Machi said calmly, "If he does anything it'll be instant death."

Leorio crawled to Machi, "Okay. You are my girlfwiend and wite now…… I want a kiss!

Killua and Kuroro laughed, "This is going to be HILARIOUS!"

No one said anything as Machi gulped and leaned close to kiss the little perverted chibi. The minute she kissed him, he turned back to Leorio. I mean the older version of him!

"Wow, talk about sleeping beauty!" Killua spoke up, "Except this is a very weird version of it!"

Leorio shook his head, "What happened?"

"Ne, Leorio, you turned into a chibi and then you wanted a girlfriend, so Machi volunteered. Then you wanted her to give you a kiss, and she did and now you're back again!" Gon explained quickly and ran out of breath.

Leorio grinned slyly and looked over at Machi, "So do you want a kiss from ME this time?"

Machi slapped him, "NO WAY!"

"Leorio, you should change back into your normal clothes because you look very hideous right now! Kukukuku......" Hisoka laughed.

Everyone sweat dropped, then Leorio excused himself to change. "I'm hungry!" Shizuku suddenly said. Everyone nodded and agreed, so they all went to the kitchen. It was a beautiful kitchen, with marble walls. Shiny utensils hung above the counter, and 2 meters away from the counter was a big table; nicely decorated.

Neon and Kurapika had to cook for the other 7 people. It was sort of like a restaurant because they all 'ordered' their food. They could all finally settle down and eat, but after a short while of enjoying their dinner (Yea, I guess it's 7 o'clock-ish), they all noticed that something was wrong.

"Is it just me……… or does it seem a little quiet?" Leorio asked.

"Yea, something DOES seem wrong here. Who's missing?" Killua glanced around and mumbled out some names, "Gon… Kurapika…Machi…Kuroro… KURORO!"

Everyone almost jumped up at the sound of Killua's voice, and turned their heads over to look at the kumos' leader. "EH?! O_O;;" As you might have guessed, Kuroro was the next victim of the Ibihc Spell.

As if on cue, everyone dropped their utensils, stopped chewing and ran around the huge mansion looking for clothes. Shizuku returned with a purple shirt with a bunny on it, and a pair of navy blue shorts. They dressed him, and afterwards, they started a discussion about this new chibi. (Wow, wonder what happened to all that food. oO")

"I'm sure everyone has noticed, but doesn't that look like a female shirt?" Kurapika asked.

"Yea……" Neon sighed, "But it looks just so kawaii on him!"

All the other 7 people turned their heads and stared at Neon, "^-^;; Okay, forget I even said that!"

"Well what do we do with him?" Leorio looked around for answers.

"We kill him!" Hisoka and Kurapika chimed in.

Gon plugged his nose, "You don't need to kill anyone! Someone just needs to help him take a bath!!"

No one volunteered, and suddenly, baby Kuroro started crying! "STUPID 3 YEAR OLD KID!" Killua shouted over Kuroro's cries.

"CAN SOMEONE BATHE HIM?!" Gon shouted even louder, causing Kuroro to stop wailing.

"But since no one volunteered, what do we do about danchou?" Machi questioned.

"OH!" Gon got an idea, "He doesn't seem to be paying attention to any of us, so we'll just have to call his name and see which one he responds to. Er, yes, you can call him whatever you want!"

Shizuku and Machi tried first, "Danchou!"

Kuroro didn't even turn around.

"Kukukukuku......" Hisoka laughed, and do I really need to tell you? -_- It didn't work.

"Kuroro?" Neon and Gon tried to get the chibi's attention. He flinched a bit, but didn't move anymore.

"Baka!" Killua called. "Gaki!" Leorio said. Both of their 'names' for the chibi didn't catch his attention either.

The last person was Kurapika, and he mumbled, "Kisama……"

The 3 year old Kuroro turned around and stared at Kurapika, so everyone urged him to finish his sentence.

"Kisama warui yarou [1]!" Kurapika said through clenched teeth, and the minute he said that, Kuroro wobbly walked over to Kurapika and gave him a small hug and said, "YAY!"

"Okay Kurapika…… Looks like you're the lucky winner!" Leorio joked. Everyone's jaw dropped, seeing that Kurapika's enemy was responding to an insult and afterwards, hugging him.

= CRAP! NOOOO! T.T = Killua and Kurapika both thought. (EH, wonder why Killua thought that ^_~ Um, no he doesn't like Kuroro; just in case you got any demented thoughts.)

Kurapika picked up the chibi, and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Each step of the way, he was swearing.

*In the bathroom*

They entered a huge bathroom, which looked new, and smelled fresh. It was quite an amazing sight to see, even if it WAS just a bathroom.

Kurapika turned on the water, making sure it was a nice temperature. Then he poured some a small cup of bubble bath in. Lastly, Kurapika closed his eyes to strip the chibi.

"Let's just get on with this. I don't want to waste anymore time." Kurapika told Kuroro.

Unfortunately, Kuroro wasn't cooperating. He splashed water everywhere, including on Kurapika. So Kurapika had to take the top layer of his clothes off, and it revealed a pale green shirt (You know when he was fighting Ubogin? Yea, that thing. I don't know how to describe it. In ep 56)

"I want toys!" the chibi spoke for the first time.

While Kurapika looked around for something for Kuroro to play with, the chibi popped the flying bubbles. In the corner of his eye, Kurapika spotted a yellow rubber duck, so he gave it to Kuroro.

After a short while of squeezing the duck, the 3 year old chibi got tired of the squeaky sounds. "The duck- make it quack! Make the ducky quack!"

"Quack. Quack." Kurapika said with boredom as he squeezed the duck. -_-

Kuroro clapped and laughed, "Hehehehe……YAY! Ducky quacks! Quack more!"

*Meanwhile, downstairs*

"I wonder how Kurapika is doing." Leorio thought out loud.

"Let's go check on him," Killua got up eagerly.

Leorio pulled Killua back down and winked, "No, let them have some- fun……"

Everyone shuddered at that statement; Leorio sure had some weird ideas in his brain.

So out of boredom, Killua took out the spell book and looked at the page called Ibihc Spell again. "NANI?! More words appear every time I open the book!"

"What does it say?" Gon asked.

"Every time a person turns into a chibi, the magic gets stronger, and it will be harder to make the chibi return to its normal state." Killua read.

"Who's H-Y-O? I still want to know." Neon glanced at everyone.

"Who cares? For now, we'll have to worry about ways of returning danchou back to normal!" Machi stated.

*Back in the bathroom*

After many minutes of duck quacking, Kurapika fell asleep on the side of the bathtub. Kuroro looked at the sleeping Kurapika and gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. With that, the Kuruta boy woke up and said, "Oh god. I'd rather have you grown up. Your chibi version is getting annoying!"

When Kuroro heard the word 'annoying', he took the insult quite seriously. He grabbed Kurapika by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him down into the bathtub.

"Damn!" Kurapika cursed. (Eh, chibi Kuroro is still strong. ^____^?)

Kuroro, who was still upset about the 'insult', started splashing Kurapika and throwing items at him. Bottles, towels…… whatever this mischievous little kid could find around him.

-_-# Kurapika tried to remain calm, even though he was wet, and there were many items being hurled at him. But the scariest thing was yet to come; for it would shock Kurapika and change his life…… forever!

Kuroro grabbed something, and stuffed it into Kurapika's face, while saying something. All that could be heard was a loud shriek from Kurapika, "KUSOOOOOOO!!!!" The minute that scream was released, everyone downstairs, rushed upstairs.

TO BE CONTINUED………

[1] "Kisama warui yarou" means "you evil bastard" Eh sure all you people know that already, but just in case.

H-Y-O: Oi! Kurapika stopped chasing me, after he saw the sentence about something shocking him and changing his life.

Killua: What's that thing that's supposed to change his life?

H-Y-O: Can't tell! It's supposed to be shockingly stupid! *Grins*

Gon: I hate when she grins. She always has this crazed look in her eyes. And that means trouble for us in the fic!

Kurapika: What the hell happened at the end of this chapter?

H-Y-O: *Shakes head* Not telling! Like I said, it's supposed to-

Killua: Wait a second! I don't get it. I thought Kurapika was your favourite bishounen! Why are you torturing him?

H-Y-O: This fic won't be fun if I didn't put some torture on people! Say, *grins again* I could torture YOU next! *points to Killua*

Killua: ^-^;; No thanks……

Gon: Please don't torture Kurapika! T.T

H-Y-O: Or- *turns head over to Gon* I could torture you!!

Gon: On second thought, go ahead. Go ahead and torture Kurapika! ^-^

Kurapika: WHAT?! You guys are supposed to be my friends!

Gon and Killua: We are! But when it comes to a crazy authoress, we can't help but defend for ourselves!

H-Y-O: *Still mumbling* or I could torture…… *gets incoherent*

Killua: Well H-Y-O is out of commission~

Gon: And please read and review! Don't accept flames!

Kurapika: But can anyone figure out what happened to me?! AHHHH!

H-Y-O: *Grins* TORTURE!! *Laughs like a maniac* (Eh, now I have to work on my other fic! WHEE! Er, no torture in that one! ^________^)


End file.
